1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel burners and, more specifically, to a burner that produces low NOx levels in industrial heating application where low oxygen is desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial heating applications utilize thermal processing where elevated temperatures are needed by the burners. Many existing burners generate high temperature flames that cause nitrogen to react with oxygen in the combustion air so as to form mono-nitrogen oxides (referred to as “NOx”), which are pollutants. Some burners employ configurations to reduce heat concentration of the flame, thereby reducing the flame temperature and, thus, reducing the amount of NOx produced during combustion. Many such burners employ complicated systems for combining fuel and combustion air.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple combustion system that produces low NOx levels during combustion even at high flame temperatures.